cosmosdexfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard
'''Leonard '''is one of the main characters in the first tutorial game in Fortuna. He is a Generic who is not so generic. He has no known last name. The only thing that set him apart from the rest of his species was the fact that his name was "Leonard" rather than "Bob"; this is what lead to his exile from Planet. At the start of game 1, Leonard looks like a normal Generic, aside from his contorted, constantly raised eyebrows. The next time he appears, he sports an eye patch and a crimped antenna as a result of being attacked by Roman Apollo v1. Biography Childhood Not much is said about Leonard's childhood, other than presumably being exiled and becoming a Specific. It's said in the redux he helped Rodney build his nest by keeping him focused on the task. Fortuna Trip Leonard was part of You's first Fortuna crew, although it is unknown what he originally planned on wishing for. He was the crew's pilot and navigator (even though it was unneeded due to the ship having an AI). Leonard has already been to Fortuna and gotten his wish from it: a bag of scramblers, one of which he used to disable the ship's AI (Roman Apollo v1) after he attacked Rodney. Although it has not been confirmed, it is speculated that Roman Apollo's face is disfigured due to the scrambler Leonard used on him. Leonard was wary of Roman Apollo from the start, due to reading up on the ship's history before his Fortuna trip. He tries to warn Rodney of the AI, but as he does so his words are distorted by an unknown force and are illegible to the audience. The message is lost on Rodney anyway because he just wasn't listening. Game 1 Cobalt meets Leonard with his crew. After the events of his trip to Fortuna, he's seen wearing an eyepatch with stitches on where his eye used to be. He initially doesn't recognize Cobalt, but they soon have a good conversation. They eventually part ways, and lead to the events of the intermission with Roman Apollo. Second Encounter with Roman Apollo Leonard and his crew answer the distress call coming from a clockworked planet, without knowing it was from the Apollo who he fought. Upon meeting, Apollo had introduced himself as a Hermes unit. Despite having no suspiciouns, Leonard's past experiences made him ask if Apollo could be opened up briefly for a brief check up. His engineer reassured Apollo everything would be fine. Apollo starts an argument regarding hybrids, causing Leonard's tweep crewmate and him to begin bickering over the topic. With this distraction, Apollo nearly manages to get on their ship. Unfortunatley, Sommnus, due to Apollo's betrayal, yells his name in anger. The gig up, Leonard slowly begins to realize who Apollo is. In anger, he orders for him to be killed. By sheer luck, the weapon used was made from a Thantos unit, and Apollo was being protected by its brother. The Hypnos unit, protecting Apollo, caused the weapon to backfire. With the Fortuna dice, Apollo rolls unfairly for Leonard's crew, ensuring that their failure and death, with the exception of Oralle and Diana who were not in the scene at the time. Personality and Traits Leonard has the following (extremely generic) traits: Ok at things Good at things Bad at things Though calm and tolerant, Leonard is far from gullible. Relationships Rodney Ootkins Rodney was Leonard's best friend. He seemed to be the voice of reason for Rodney, and he also would help him remember to take his medication. Although Leonard was close friends with Rodney, he did not let that get in the way of respecting him as the captain on their trip, and had no problem stepping down when appropriate. Leonard and Rodney were so close they considered each other brothers. Cobalt Ootkins Leonard considers Cobalt to be his niece. He is quite accustomed to her feistiness and is not phased in the slightest no matter how robust of insults come forth from her. Apasem Who? Roman Apollo v1 Leonard harbours a resentment for Roman Apollo due to him being responsible for Rodney's death, and for attacking him. The second time they met, he attempted to kill the AI - needless to say, they are not fond of each other. His past experiences with Apollo seems to have caused him to develop a minor paranoia over Hermes units. He requires they be opened up to ensure they aren't Apollo in disguise. Trivia *Leonard was never supposed to survive Roman Apollo's first attack, and this stroke of luck changed the entire plotline of Fortuna. This was confirmed by the author, GimeurCookie. *Leonard was the first Generic to appear in the story, and appeared very early on. Thus, his lack of genericness may simply be because his appearance preceded the idea of the Generic lifestyle.